The World Needs Heroes Kid
by bombtrack
Summary: One Shot. Glee is a reality tv show. After regionals, Matt gets a visit from an angel who tells him of his destiny. Warning: Character death and some Supernatural spoilers. Please R


A/N: This fic was mostly constructed out of anger over how blasé the show was about Matt Rutherford not being there anymore. This fic mentions racism but it is all supposed to be sarcastic/my personal opinion so please doesn't take offense to it. After this…maybe I'll finally have closure on Matt not being there anymore. Warning: Spoilers for the first few episodes of season six of supernatural. Enjoy and R&R!

Glee had become the most popular reality show of all time. Everyone in the country waited for the weekly drama that went on at a small high school in the middle of nowhere. The kids become overnight celebrities and fans would worship their favorite couple religiously. Even though it generated a lot of money for the school, most of it went to the athletic programs instead of the budgets that actually needed them.

Matt Rutherford walked into his house at approximately 1:30 in the morning. He had just finished partying with New Directions for their "End of the Club" bash at the house of none other than Rachel Berry. He managed to make it to his bedroom and he felt like he was about to pass out (not to mention the gold tie he had started to smell a little funky). All of sudden, he heard the sound of flapping wings. He turned around to make sure a bird hadn't wandered into his room again.

"Is your name Matthew Rutherford?" A gravely and cold voice called out from behind him.

Matt immediately spun around and saw a disheveled looking white man in a suit and trench coat. The man looked like he was in his mid thirties and half crazy. Matt suspected this guy was either a crazy reporter or a crazy fan, so he went to the checklist of answers he had practiced for such an occasion.

"Yes I am, no I don't know if there will be anymore Puckleberry in the future, yes Rachel is that talented, yes we are a very close cast and we love each other very much, and I don't know who in the cast is sleeping with whom. Are we good?"

"I don't understand…I don't care about your television program" the man said with a confused look.

Great, Matt thought to himself, instead of a crazy fan, this guy might just be nuts for a completely different reason. Because really, what sane person wears a dirty trench coat?

"Who are you?" The young man said not trying to sound intimidated by the stranger.

"I am Castiel, I am an angel of the lord" the man said with the same cold expressionless face. His blue eyes were deadly serious.

Matt raised a questioning eyebrow, and then his eyes grew wide with realization.

"OK, who put you up to this?" the young performer demanded.

"What do you mean?" _Castiel _responded.

"Someone found out that I read the Supernatural books and now they are playing a trick on me. Just tell me who it was so I can get them back."

Matt owned every book in the collection and loved them dearly. But he didn't like admitting it to other people because people make judgments. Kids at school already assumed he was gay for being on a show that preached the healing power of show tunes, but if word got out that he read Supernatural, they would think he was gay _and_ into incest.

"So you are already familiar with the prophecies? This is good. It will save us a lot of time. Time we don't have." The man said straightening his crooked blue tie.

"What are you talking about Cas?" Matt responded sarcastically in his best gruff Dean Winchester impersonation.

"You are needed in the fight against a force that seeks to bring about the Apocalypse." The "angel" said.

"Huh? Sorry buddy but if you are going to try to fool a fan boy, you should at least get your facts straight. You seem like you know the basic stuff, but any good supernatural fan knows that Sam threw himself into Lucifer's cage and Michael followed, thus avoiding the apocalypse."

"That is true, but now Raphael and his followers seek to take over heaven and restart the apocalypse."

Matt was really impressed by this guy's improvisational skills. After he kicks his ass for sneaking into his room, he should probably ask him for acting lessons.

"Wow umm…but you returned from the dead. You were supercharged and had all these new abilities. I thought you were supposed to restore order in heaven." Did Matt believe what he was saying? Hell No. But then again, he was curious about what explanation this psycho would come up with, that Raphael thing seemed like it would make an interesting story.

"It appears…that I was not enough." The man pretending to be an Angel looked down in shame.

"OK Rorschach, this was fun and all, but now you have to get out of here before I bust your face open."

The man tilted his head upward and looked deep into Matt's eyes. The unblinking gaze from the stranger was very uncomfortable for Matt. It felt like he was looking deep into his soul.

"Very well, but first, let me show you something." The man placed two fingers on Matt's head, and before he knew what was going on, these violent and terrifying images started flashing through his head.

"What the hell was that?" The young man shouted.

"That is what **will** happen to the world if you do not come with me right now." Castiel responded.

Matt was really scared now. That was no trick. The destroyed buildings, terrorized people running around, the smell of burnt flesh in his nose that made his spine quiver, it all felt real to him.

"Why…why me?" The young man responded.

"You remember the summers you spent with your father? The hunting trips, the tracking lessons, learning how to clean and bandage serious injuries, why do you think he exposed you to all that?" Castiel reasoned.

"Umm… because my dad was out of his mind. He was arrested for having like 20 guns in his car and then he was killed in some shit-hole shack in the middle of nowhere. Besides, he spent so little time with me I doubt he was trying to prepare me for anything. Man, I really hated those trips."

"Wrong. Your father's name was Gordon Walker, and he was one of the best hunters of his generation, maybe one of the best ever. He loved you and wanted you to be prepared to defend yourself."

"Listen to what I am saying very carefully, he had the same name as a character in a book, that doesn't make him a demon hunter. I don't know how you showed me that weird horror show in my mind but-"

"The books are all true. What I showed you is all true. It is in your bloodline Matthew. You were born to be a hunter." Castiel interrupted

"Aren't there other hunters, can't someone else do this?" Matt said scared to death because he was actually beginning to believe the words of the stranger in his room.

"Dean and Sam are the descendents of Kane and Abel. Gordon Walker and you descend from the bloodline of the sisters of Kane and Abel. Since your father is no longer living, his responsibility to help save humanity falls to you." The angel explained.

"This is crazy, I'm just a kid. I don't want to be responsible for saving the world. I'm on a TV show for God's sake, a really really popular one too. Don't I have any unknown cousins who can save the world instead?" Matt pleaded.

"If it makes you feel any better, they weren't going to have you on the television program next year anyway."

"Excuse me?" Matt's emotions went from scared to offended in a second flat.

"I overheard some people talking about the future episodes of your television program. They said they had footage of a Tina "hooking up" with a Mike and that they don't know what to do with the Matt character…that's you isn't it?" The increasingly convincing Angel said.

"We aren't characters, we are real people. And there is no way that is true. Mike and Tina? No way! Plus, Mike and I basically do the same thing on the show, we dance instead of talk. How come they are going to get rid of me but he gets to stay?"

"The producer said the Mike character is an Asian beak-dancer, making his dancing ability unusual and exciting to the audience. You are of African descendent, and the general public assumes all of you can break-dance. The producers also mentioned bringing on another black student to replace you if they have to, but they don't picture anyone making too much of a fuss. You don't really have that many fans."

"I go to school there, how can they just replace me?"

"They were considering paying your Aunt to transfer you to a different school."

"I thought Glee club was over. We were all going to sing to Mr. Schue about how much he meant to us."

"They have no intention of ending the club, that would mean the end of the show, it brings in too much revenue to your town."

"I don't get it. Why me? I know I didn't talk much but I tried... am I really that boring?"

The angel rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what to say to the teenager. Personally, he thought the child should focus on saving the world rather than being on TV, but he supposed priorities change over time. One minute, all humans wanted to do was make fire, now all they care about is being adored by other humans. There's a commandment being broken in there somewhere.

"I am not a good judge of things of that nature, but I wouldn't take offense to it, it seems that people with your particular skin pigmentation are not that much of a priority in the entertainment industry outside of a few niche markets."

"Thanks." Matt said coldly.

Matt had to take a seat on his bed. He was so rattled by everything Cas had just said. Was he really just going to get dropped from the show and from his school? Did he really have to go save the world now?

"So I'm supposed to leave everything I have worked for to save the world, and no one is even going to know what I did? I mean, that's how it goes in the books."

Castiel took a seat beside the young man and attempted to use "people skills" to calm him down.

"From what I understand, humans like praise and recognition for their deeds. Especially males because they think it will make them more sexually attractive to females."

Matt listened in horror; this lunatic probably was an angel because no normal person would talk about sex so mechanically like this. It's like he considered humans a lower species or something.

"But what your species, and mine as well for that matter, seem to forget time and time again is that the good deed in itself is supposed to be its own reward. Having the freedom to choose your own destiny and choosing to help others rather than focus on one's own selfish desires is one of the greatest miracles I have ever witnessed. And I have witnessed a lot of miracles."

Matt stared at his folded hands for a few minutes before looking to the angel by his side.

"I assume you can teleport?"

Castiel stands up; the lights in the room begin to flicker. And Matt swears that he can see the shadow of wings on the walls of his room.

**4 months later, In an Ohio Corn Field:**

Matt thrusts the angel blade right through Raphael's heart. He gives it a satisfying twist at the end just before the son of a bitch lights up like a Christmas tree. With the evil arch angel stopped and the world saved, Matt collapses in a pool of his own blood. Castiel struggles to crawl over to the boy in an attempt to heal him. But the angel is so badly wounded that he barely makes it a few feet before Matt's soul leaves his body. The Winchester brothers, who were busy taking care of the other angels in Raphael's gang, arrive too late to save their fallen friend.

A few days later, after team free will is healed and able to walk. They salt and burn the remains of their fallen comrade. Castiel gives him a hero's eulogy.

"Even God himself must marvel at the miracle of a soul who would sacrifice himself for others because it is the one miracle that he himself cannot plan. He was just a boy singing popular songs for a television program before I met him, but after serving with him in battle, I realized that there was a great warrior spirit hiding in that young man's body. Matthew Rutherford died a hero, he died my friend."

Dean and Sam share a look with each other because if they didn't know any better, they could have sworn they just saw a tear form in Castiel's eye.

**Later, on the first episode of the Second Season of Glee, Mr. Schue addresses the club:**

"Matt transferred."


End file.
